


Excited

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Campaign Skyjacks, Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Jonnit comes to Dref with back pain.





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm working up the nerve to ship fic okay i'll get there eventually listen;;;
> 
> not beta'd

Dref nudges his glasses even higher on his nose.  
  
A useless habit, to be sure, but a habit he doesn't imagine he'll be able to lose any time soon.  
  
Jonnit shivers when Dref runs a finger over one of the- what would he even call this? A gnarl? A welt? The small raised scars lie uniform on the kid's back, and when Jonnit came complaining, Dref just thought he had pulled something.  This looked horrific. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what Jonnit's back must have looked like while it was happening.

He brings his magnifying lens closer to one, and it really does look like there's something just under the skin.  
  
“M-Magic, you said?”  
  
“Mmhm- I mean-” Jonnit swallows and twists his head around- “Travis saw- so. It's not weird- it wasn't anything weird.”  
  
“Right no- I didn't imply that it-”  
  
“Cause it's just- regular. You know. Regular stuff.”  
  
“Regular stuff,” Dref repeats. “Do they- Do they hurt?”  
  
“Uh-” Jonnit has to take a second. “Only when I stretch my arms up.”  
  
“Could you?”  
  
“Are you just making me to mess with me? Cause that's-”  
  
“I need to see why it- why it would hurt.”  
  
Jonnit grumbles out a tiny 'fine' before slowly lifting his arms up all the way. Dref leans in again, as close as he can get. He hears Jonnit hiss just as Dref sees the welts stretch with the rest of his skin.  
  
“Happy?”  
  
“Is it like a scratching? Stinging? Burning?”

There are tiny rings of white- silver- something that catches the light just around where the skin raises. He would need something better then lantern light to actually figure out what this is.  
  
“Kind of- Can I put my arms down?”  
  
“No.” He sets the glass on the counter and picks up a piece of graphite, quick sketch of the patter in his journal.  
  
“Kind of pulling? Like sore muscles I guess? But intense.”  
  
“Huh,” Dref says and prods at one. It still feels like regular skin- looks like regular skin. “Nails you said?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I'm going to really press down.” He does so before Jonnit has an opportunity to yell. He doesn't feel anything other then Jonnit's rib. “Again.” He says, and this time there's nothing but Jonnit's spine. “Huh. Put your hands d-down.”  
  
“Am I dying?” Jonnit rubs his shoulders as best he can, and Dref watches the skin stretch horizontal too.  
  
“You're not dying.” Probably. “I have- I have things for the pain. I can try some- some magic t-too. If- If that works f-for you.”  
  
“It won't hurt right?”  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
“That's not really a good thing to hear Dref. Not- Not creepy stuff right? Not captain stuff?”  
  
“Not necromancy no.” He's sure Jonnit makes a face, but after a moment he nods. “Deep breath.”  
  
Dref puts an open palm in the center of Jonnit's back, fanning his fingers out and whispers words in a language that isn't meant to be heard anymore. That isn't really taught anymore. His hand goes warm and Jonnit shivers while his magic does the best it can against whatever this is. He thinks of soft touches from a loving parent and blooming sunflowers and fresh bread and the purring of a cat and clean sun warm sheets any other kindness he can muster.  
  
He knows how best to make the spell unwind whatever damage Jonnit's done to himself. Or whatever did this to him.

It's practiced, it's safe, he knows the words and the thoughts and just the space to leave between his fingers.

It's easy.  
  
So unlike his new discipline.  
  
“Whoa.” Dref can't help but smile at that. Some of the scars look smaller, more faded now. Good. Not as good as it could have been, but good enough for the first time. “That was-”  
  
“R-regular stuff.”  
  
Jonnit lifts his arms and waits a second, and another, and another before jumping up and almost knocking Dref flat on the floor.  
  
“You gotta- You have to teach me- that was so cool!” Dref flashes him a tiny smile and tries to catch his breath. “So cool! Why don't you do stuff like that all the time?”  
  
“I-I do it.”  
  
“Yeah but- I mean- Yeah I guess.” He stretches again, smile wide and beaming.  
  
“I don't know if it'll- if it'll hold. For long. B-but-”  
  
“I'll come find you- I gotta tell Travis about this! That's like- Whoa.”  
  
“O-okay.” Dref mumbles. He feels his face go warm and pushes his glasses up again. Tries too, at least. These really don't slip an inch. “If- If that's-”  
  
“Yeah- yeah! Thanks, Dref.” Jonnit pats his shoulder and bolts out of his office before Dref can react in any kind of meaningful way.  
  
He feels like he should maybe learn something from this- something that isn't going to be useful, in the long run. Some part of him wishes that he could be satisfied with that. Healing. Safe and practiced magic. Helping his coworker, helping his friend. But then - why bother being a Skyjack?  
  
There's nothing wrong with regular cleric work, really.  
  
It's just not... exciting. 

There's nothing wrong with regular cleric work, and maybe that's the problem. Maybe he needs it to be wrong, different, special-

The captain is a miracle.

A miracle that Dref made, that no one else could make.

Healing magic is routine, all he really has to do is concentrate in the moment. Necromantic magic, though? Dangerous, volatile, and so so so excited to push through Dref's fingers and to settle into it's new host.

And Dref is all to happy to guide it along.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> .[ talk at me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
